oculus creepy
by ysanimed
Summary: Flaky nunca entenderá el porque de haber aceptado la propuesta de ser la primera en probar la nueva oculus rift con nada mas y nada menos que con five nigths at freddy lastima nunca esperaran el final pasen y lean espero le guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos best friends, jajajaja okno bueno hacia un tiempo que no escribía por?, escuela, escuela y más escuela este es un fic de htf y fnaf o five nights at Freddy's un poco gore pero espero que les agrade así que aquí les va:**

**Pero antes unas aclaratorias: (XD)**

**Flaky es del tamaño de un niño de primaria **

**En el nuevo juego se puede salir de la oficina y es como las escondidas.**

**Five nights at Freddy e happy tree friends no es mía es de sus respectivos creadores.**

**Ahhhhhhhh¡-gritaba Flaky desesperada **

**Por? Se preguntaran lastimosamente la avían invitado a jugar la nueva oculus rift que te adentraba en el juego era casi real, CASI o para Flaky muy real y el juego elegido five nights at Freddy's por cortesía de lumpy el nuevo empleado de la nueva tienda de video juegos.**

**No me mates por favor¡- Flaky estaba a punto de llorar, mientras sus amigos se reían de ella en la vida real (que malos XD)**

**Pov Flaky:**

**MAMAAAAAA por que acepte jugar este juego ayuda¡- pensaba Flaky**

**Maldito seas Lumpy-(si Flaky maldiciendo XD)**

**Flaky salió de la oficina hacia el escenario principal donde se encontró con Bonnie el cual la persiguió hasta el baño (juju si me entienden okno)**

**Oh me dejo en paz fiu—Flaky estaba feliz hasta que.**

**Ahhhhhhhh noooooo- estaba Freddy Flaky dado su tamaño se escabullo debajo de uno de los brazos escapando por poco.**

**Sabes debiste leer las letras pequeñas del contrato- Flaky paro en seco al escuchar esa vos,no era el dueño, solo estaba ella y los ****animatronics****.**

**Volteo lentamente encontrándose con Freddy en el mismo lugar sonriendo**

**Sorprendida?- dijo Freddy asustándola, haciendo que ella echara a correr.**

**Bueno eso lo hace más divertido—dijo Freddy **

**Pov normal:**

**Todos estaban asustados no estaba para programado que hiciera eso.**

**Flaky corría y corría desesperada mientras sus amigos trataban de desconectar el juego de Flaky.**

**No se desconecta¡-gritaba petunia al darse cuenta que el juego no se apagaba con el botón apagar**

**Jajaja es gracioso ver que sus intentos son muy malos- reia Bonnie acompañado de Chica.**

**El juego es mío y su amiga perderá-dijo Freddy confundiendo a sus amigos**

**Qu…que quieres decir-pregunto Giggles.**

**Morirá—dijo cortante Chica preocupando aún más a sus amigos.**

**Flaky aprovecho su distracción para colarse en la oficina gracias que Flippy le enseño unas técnicas militares.**

**Te le acercas y te mato de la forma más dolorosa existente—Flippy que se avía mantenido callado exploto claro siendo Fliqpy ahora el que lo amenazaba.**

**Co…-un ruido hiso que ellos 3 se preguntaran dónde estaba la pelirroja.**

**¿A dónde se fue la enana?—pregunto Chica**

**Flaky pov:**

**¿Dónde, donde?—se preguntaba Flaky para poder esconderse.**

**Auch¡-un objeto grande no identificado le había caído encima.**

**Una carpeta?-se preguntó Flaky.**

**5 niños desaparecidos en Freddy fat bear pizza –flaky leyó la fecha y decía**

**Desconocida?—se pregunto **

**Pero ella no era tan estúpida ella había leído teorías y hablaban de un hombre de traje de seguridad pero morado, que se suponía había matado a los niños y los animatronics no pudieron protegerlos, y se culpan por lo que los guardias que visten el traje los confunden con el hombre morado y de ahí sus ataques.**

**El traje¡- porque lo pensé ahora.**

**Pov normal:**

**Flaky se quitó el traje y…**

"**Pun, pun, pun", abre la puerta Flaky sabemos que estas aquí si la abres talvez no mueras tan dolorosamente-dijo foxy del otro lado.**

**¡Se acabó¡-Flaky abrió la puerta esperando desesperadamente que funcionara lo que tenía en mente.**

**Flaky le lanzo su traje a Freddy, y los ojos de los demás animatronics se volvieron de un color rojo empezando a atacar a el supuesto morado o mejor dicho Freddy ,desesperadamente.**

**¡No deténganse no soy el, nooo¡-Freddy gritaba desesperado, aunque no lo crean los animatronics sienten dolor.**

**Freddy tenia a chica sosteniéndolo mientras Bonnie y Foxy lo golpeaban mordían y destrozaban.**

**Noooo¡-para que parara de gritar Foxy le arranco el endoesqueleto pero… seguía vivo .**

**n….o-su ultimo alarido fue cayado por Bonnie que le piso la cabeza destrozándosela, aceite escurría de su cuerpo sin vida mientras Flaky miraba atemorizada la escena hasta que.**

**Tan tan tan tan yeiiii -el sonido de los niños hiso que el juego acabara haciendo asi que Flaky pudiera salir con un decepcionante y poco importante para Flaky game over.**

**Sus amigos sacaron del juego a una ahora traumatizada Flaky a la cual Flippy abrazo e incluso beso haciendo que ella se ruborizara Flaky inmediatamente saco el juego y lo rompió.**

**Días después la compañía recibió una demanda de más de 200 victimas 30 de las cuales murieron.**

**Flaky tuvo suerte, mucha suerte a decir verdad. **

**t..e..v…e…re … l…u..e..g..o…Flak…y—decía el ahora sin vida de Freddy.**

**Que tal les gusto? **

**Díganmelo en los comentarios los quiero bye bye.**


	2. aclaratorias

**Aclaratorias:**

**Son los antiguos del primer juego **

**Tienen las memorias de los 2.0 porque recordemos que las piezas de los viejos se mezclaron con las de los 2.0.**

**Ellos son las almas de los niños que buscan venganza por su muerte causada por el hombre morado, por lo que atacan a los guardias **

**Ella tiene el traje que utiliza por lo que al no tenerlo creen que ella es inofensiva y atacan al que lo tiene por su similitud con el purple guy.**

**Si falto algo más díganmelo después en los comentarios los quiero.**


End file.
